1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage container for recorded media, such as compact discs, video cassettes, audio cassettes, and the like, in which the recorded medium is placed on a supporting surface between a pair of ribs defining a storage slot. More particularly, the invention relates to a retaining device for assisting in maintaining the recorded media in the slots as the storage container is rotated, such as in a carrousel container.
2. Background Information
Various types of recorded media, such as compact discs and video cassettes, have increased considerably in popularity over the years and are purchased in the millions by consumers for home and office use. Various types of storage and display containers and racks have been developed for storing and displaying the recorded medium, which is usually contained in a storage case to protect the compact disc and audio cassette tape. These storage and display racks have various constructions and configurations in order to provide the consumer with a variety of styles and configurations to satisfy the consumer's preference.
One type of storage and display rack is a carrousel wherein the rack is formed with a plurality of spaced ribs which form individual storage slots or compartments for slidably receiving the recorded medium, and, in particular, its storage box, therein. These carrousel-type storage and display racks may consist of a single level or multiple levels in a vertical stacked arrangement. However, one problem that occurs with such rotatable or carrousel type of storage and display racks is that when the unit is rotated, the stored recorded media have a tendency to move outwardly from their stored positions under the influence of centrifugal force.
Various types of retaining mechanisms have been used for other types of storage and display racks, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,438 and 4,771,887. However, these types of retaining mechanisms are not readily adaptable for the carrousel-type storage and display racks. Therefore, the need has existed for an improved retaining mechanism or device intended principally for use in a rotatable carrousel-type storage and display rack to assist in retaining the stored media in the rack as it is rotated.